


Visiting Paradise

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: Janet desperately needs a break.





	Visiting Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: Written for fluffbingo, prompt: _veg out_ , and 100prompts, table 1/prompt 18: _beach_  
>  A/N2: Set @season 9-10, but O'Neill is still in command of the SGC.  
> A/N3: Special thanks to my beta extraordinaire jazwriter! All mistakes are my own.

"Dr. Fraiser, report to the control room. Dr. Fraiser, report to the control room."

Janet pinched the bridge of her nose. The last thing she needed was another emergency. She'd already been on duty for six days with minimal breaks. All she wanted was to go home and get some sleep. With a sigh, she headed out of the infirmary after telling her head nurse, Major Darla Miller, to hold down the fort.

She found the general in the control room with the usual personnel. She immediately noticed the stargate was active, but she didn't have a clue which planet it was connected to.

"Reporting as ordered, sir."

"I need you to go to P2X-898, Doc," General O'Neill said with a nod toward the stargate.

"I can send Dr. Peterson, sir," she replied.

"If I wanted to send Dr. Peterson, I would have paged him. It's your presence that is required on P2X-898, Doctor."

"With all due respect, General, I am in no condition to go off-world. You know how long I've been on duty and—"

"It's not a request, _Colonel_. Now get changed and get yourself down to the gate room." He leaned forward and keyed the radio microphone. "Dr. Fraiser will be with you in a few minutes. O'Neill out."

"Yes, sir," she sighed.

Janet wanted to argue the point with him, pull medical rank, but she was simply too damn tired. That alone should have told her she had no business going off-world, but ten minutes later, she was in her BDUs and waiting at the base of the ramp to the stargate. When the gate started dialing, she hefted her large pack.

"Leave your pack here."

She turned at the sound of O'Neill's voice. "Sir?"

He walked up and took the pack from her. "You don't need to take your pack with you."

The gate activated.

She frowned in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Trust me, Doc. Go on," he urged.

Confused as hell, Janet walked up the ramp and through gate to P2X-898.

Sam greeted her with a bright smile. "Hey, Janet."

"What's going on, Sam? The general wouldn't tell me, and I'm in no mood for games. I'm exhausted."

"I know. That's why you're here."

"What?"

Stepping up next to Janet and slipping her arm around her shoulders, Sam gave her a gentle squeeze. "Everyone knows how hard you've been working this past week. So you're here for some R and R. Come on, let me show you where you're going to stay."

Janet was having trouble comprehending everything—a testament to her state of exhaustion. She simply walked with Sam, focusing on not tripping over her own feet. Almost before she knew it, Sam was pushing aside a drape of weeping willow branches and they stepped onto a white-sand beach. Janet stopped and gazed at the bluest water she'd ever seen, as it gently lapped along the beach.

"What is this?" she asked.

"A private beach."

She looked at Sam, still not quite comprehending.

"When the Erindi granted us the use of this planet, they told us it was uninhabited, but the Premier used it as a private vacation spot. This beach was her favorite spot and is why that cabin was built here," Sam explained and pointed to a building about fifty yards south of where they were standing. "This beach and that cabin are for your exclusive use over the next five days to rest and relax."

Janet was finally beginning to fully comprehend what was going on, what was being offered to her. Gazing out over the beach, she felt a lump form in her throat and tears well in her eyes. She'd been so much closer to her breaking point than she'd realized, but the general and SG-1 had seen it and were offering some time in what was a paradise. This was _so_ much better than vegging out at home. After regaining enough control over her emotions to speak, she turned back to Sam.

"Exclusive use? Does that mean I'll have the beach and cabin to myself, or can I have someone stay with me?"

Sam gave her a bright smile. "It's whatever you want, honey. If you want time to yourself, that's fine. If you want me to stay with you—"

"I do."

"Then my R and R starts now, too."

Hand-in-hand they walked along the beach to the cabin, looking forward to some quality time together.

FIN


End file.
